1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to munitions and more specifically pertains to air burst ammunition. In particular, the present invention relates to extending to an existing weapon capability of launching a low velocity air burst munition with manual range input.
2. Background of the Invention
An exemplary conventional point detonating munition is a 40 mm low velocity grenade tactical round such as, for example, the M433 High Explosive Dual Purpose (HEDP) cartridge. The M433 HEDP is a dual purpose projectile (fragmenting and shaped charge penetrator) with a point detonating fuze. The M433 HEDP is fired predominantly from the M203 grenade launcher, a single-shot breech-loading weapon that is mounted below the M-16/M-4 combat rifle. This weapon configuration is the current system carried by the U.S. infantry soldier. Although this technology has proven to be useful, it would be desirable to present additional improvements. For example, enemy troops that fight from behind barriers, in fox holes or through a window in a room several stories high are difficult to neutralize with conventional point detonating munitions.
An approach to neutralizing enemy troops in difficult to neutralize locations utilizes air burst munitions. Air burst munitions are programmed by the user to detonate in midair in locations such as, for example, behind a barrier, above a fox hole, or in the middle of a room several stories high. A future replacement for the M433 HEDP utilizing air burst capability is the Objective Individual Combat Weapon (XM-29). The XM-29 embodies an integrated kinetic energy and air burst capability as well as a fire control system capable of determining range to target and air burst fuze programming.
However, the XM-29 will not be available for widespread use for several years. What is needed is a method for applying air-bursting technology to the current 40 mm low velocity grenade and launcher system in a simplified and cost effective manner. The need for such a system has heretofore remained unsatisfied.